Don't Walk Alone at Night
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: A one-shot I wrote out of boredom. I don't own anything, Slenderman belongs to his creator, only the story and my characters belong to me.


Raven sighed as she looked outside her bedroom window her black bangs covering her emerald eyes, the sounds of shouting and crying could be heard from downstairs.

'_Looks like they're at it again_' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying her best to calm down. Flinching her eyes snapped open as she hears her father scream, before she heard one of the bedroom doors being slammed shut. It was quiet for a few minutes until she heard her mother burst out crying.

Shaking her head, she opened her bedroom window and climbed onto the near by branch close to her bedroom window. Once she was safely on it, she begins to climb down until her feet touches the ground below. Once at the bottom she looks back up towards her bedroom window shaking her head, turning around she begins walking towards the forest near her house. Walking further away from the house, she smiles as her eyes wander around the darken forest.

Raven loved taking walks through the forest at night alone because of how quiet and nice it felt to get away from her parents. Looking up into the night sky, she stares with her emerald eyes searching for an answer from the stars above. She didn't understand how her once happy family had turned into this, a broken home. Raven just couldn't wait for her eighteenth birthday coming up next week, she'll finally to the that hell hole she once called home. She hated everyone there, well almost everyone. She loved her baby sister, Alice because she was the only thing that kept her going each and everyday. She was also grateful that Alice couldn't hear their parents fighting, you see Alice was deaf.

Raven knew she was going to be alright without her, since their parents actual loved her and never had the nerve to strike her whenever one of them would become angry. But Raven wasn't so lucky, for years her parents had abused her, treated her like she was a mistake. Her father would always go off and get drunk, coming home smelling like alcohol as he takes his anger out on her and her mother. Sometime her mother would always attack her after her husband came home late and scream at her. For years Raven had to endure this abuse until Alice was born, she was thirteen when Alice was born and that's when the beatings had stopped for a while, but not the screaming. Though her father had quiet drinking he would still come home late, screaming and cursing his wife, sometimes accusing her of cheating.

Well it was no surprise when they all found out that cheating and that had driven her mother into insanity. But still she stayed with him, cause deep down inside she believed it was still the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Raven looked around confused. '_Shit_' she mentally cursed herself when she noticed from all her thinking she had ended up lost. '_Okay don't freak out, I'm sure I can find my way back home_' she thought while taking deep slow breathes, trying to calm herself down and clear her mind. While looking around to see if anything was familiar to her, she notice a white piece of paper sticking to a tree a couple a feet away from her. "What?" she asked herself confused as she walks over to the piece of paper, ripping it off the tree once there she reads it out loud.

"Can't Run, run from what?" she says confused by the note. Shaking her head she stuffs the piece of paper into her pocket and continues to walk. After a while she soon comes across a truck, with a piece of paper attach to the windshield. Walking over she picks this one up and read it aloud, just like she did with the last one. "Always Watches, No Eyes" she said narrowing her eyes in confusion. '_Is someone trying to pull a prank on me?_' she thought as she also stuffed this note into her pocket. Before she turned around to leave her head begins to hurt really badly, bringing a hand up she begins to hear static. "What the...?" she begins but trails off as she looks up and freezes. In front of her stood a very tall man with no... face, he wore a black suit with a red tie, while black tenticals produce from its back. Taking a step back Raven screams while turning around turning around and running deeper into the forest. While running she looks back to see if that thing was following her, she didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground until she tripped over it. Falling flat on her face she quickly gets up and begins to run again.

Before she can take another step she was picked up off the ground by one of the creatures tenticals. Hanging upside down she was brought up until she was face to face with the faceless creature, tears falling from her eyes Raven begins to cry. Turning its head to the side it looked at her curiously before smashing her body onto the ground. A scream escapes past Raven's lips as she heard a few bones crack at the impact her body made with the ground. Soon she was brought back up to face the monster again, she coughed causing blood to splatter all over the thing pale faceless face. Shivering she whined when it moved her position, now it had two tenticals holding her arms up and two tenticals holding her legs apart. Wiping its face from clean from any blood stains it leaned forward causing Raven to scream as it face split apart revealing razor-sharp teeth. Turning her head to the side in disgust as a black slimy tongue came out of its mouth and licked her cheek. Crying as a stinging pain sears through her whole face, Raven tries her best to look down at her cheek and watch as it melts, leaving a huge hole on the side of her face.

Moving her tongue she winces as it touches the side of the new wound on her face. Raven started crying as the wind blew against her teeth causing them to become dry and sting a little. Everything was still for a minute until a loud scream erupted from Raven's throat, looking to the side she watched in horror as one of the tenticals that were holding her left arm started to pull. She watched as the skin begins to stretch before tearing at the force the tentical was using to pull the limb off.

Sobbing as her arm finally comes off, she almost puked as she watches blood drip down the now disembodiment limb. Raven shivered as another tentical grabs a hold of the bone sticking out of the limb and pull it out of the skin and muscle. Bringing the bones up to its faceless face it study them before disconnecting them. Once it was finished with that it looked back to Raven and reached out with one of its long arm. Bringing a hand up and begins to stroke her cheek, before bringing it hand up to one of her eyeballs. Whimpering she started screaming and thrashing around as it digged its fingers into her eyeball and yanking it out of its socket. As blood dripped from her now empty eye socket, Raven watched with her good eye as the thing observed the little orb between its fingers. Squeezing it Raven winced when the eyeball exploded from the amount of pressure the faceless creature used on it. Closing her eye she quietly hoped that this was all a nightmare and she would wake up in her bed hearing her parents screaming at one another like usual.

Snapping her eyes open she gasped as her black skinny jeans were ripped off leaving her black lacy panties exposed. "What?" she asked, terrified to know what was going to happen next. Her breath caught in her throat as her underwear was ripped off and she soon screamed as a tentical penetrated into her opening.

Screaming her body began to shake in agony as the tentical pushed it self in and out of her body, groaning as she felt a warm liquid slide down her legs and onto the ground below. Crying as this continued for hours, Raven soon puked all over herself causing the creature to stop and pull its tentical out of her body. Moaning at the searing pain between her legs Raven released a loud sob, wanting to curl up into a ball and just die. Before she could release another sob, her voice got caught in her throat as a tentical shot through her stomach, twirling around it caused a huge hole that you could see through. Coughing up blood it dripped down her chin, staining her shirt also as it mixed in with the vomit. "Why?" she croaked out as it raised its arm and plunged it through her chest ripping her heart out and squishing the organ in the process. Raven eyes grew lifeless and her head slumped to the side causing her black bangs to shield her lifeless green eyes from the world. Dropping her body onto the ground the creature teleported away leaving Raven's body to be found by another human being.

The next day a hiker had come across Raven's lifeless and mutilated body, scared they ran away while calling the police. Soon word got around about the murder and police had told people to stay inside at night, lock their doors, and not to enter the woods. Raven's parents were distraught to here that their oldest daughter was no longer with them, they decided to quiet fighting since they felt it was their fault that she had wonder off into the woods last night alone. Doing their best to keep their youngest daughter from finding out they 'told' Alice that Raven had simple ran away. The next week the family decided to move away since it was Raven's birthday and the house brought back to many horrible memories, so they decided to start a new life in a new town.

A mouth passed by since the incident and Alice was sitting in the backyard of their new house by herself playing with her dolls. She stopped when she noticed a tall faceless man standing a distance from the house and near the woods. Getting up she ran over to him and smiled, 'what's your name mister?' she asked using sigh language to communicate with him. As she stood still waiting for his response, a word flashed through her mind as she looked up and smiled at the man, closing her eyes she whispered the faceless man's name out lout.

"Slenderman"

* * *

A/N: This is a one-shot, this story is also on my Deviantart page (XemogothgirlX).

I hope you enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love you all~


End file.
